


Fools for Love

by Ziamln



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bartender Niall, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Criminal Zayn, Drugs, High School, M/M, Power Bottom Zayn, Prison, Smut, Student Harry, Student Zayn, Teacher Liam, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Josh, Top Liam, Top Louis, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Ziamln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne also known as prisoner 120193 was one a well respected young man that was until the 29th September 2014. </p><p>Zayn malik was always a pleasant boy until he found himself labelled as 290893. He was the epitome of trouble but did well in his classes, until he met- him. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson a serious, stern man to those who didn't know him also known as 010294. Kept himself to himself and didn't bother anyone. </p><p>Harry Styles class clown also known as 241291. He was quite the mischievous character but was the kindest boy you would ever meet. </p><p>Niall Horan bartender 090791. Happy go lucky and carefree. But then he meets the man who would later be the reason for his imprisonment and things take a turn. </p><p>Josh Devine. 130993 drummer boy. Quite shy but that all changes when he mixes in with the wrong crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be a lot slower updating on this than I am with my other fic, I'll still try to update as often as possible. Sorry xx

Liam's POV:

"Good morning everyone," I said as I smiled over at my class. I looked over to the space where there was an empty seat and checked my seating plan, 'Zayn Malik' read the empty seat. as I was about to start the lesson in walks a boy black hair slightly overgrown slicked back. A loose white t-shirt and tight black jeans slightly loose at his hips. And the utmost beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Along with structured cheekbones and the sharpest jawline I had ever seen. It took me a moment to take it all in and ask him why he was late. To which he just stared dumbfoundedly. "Zayn?!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Hu-Wha?" He said.  
I simply replied "take your seat Mr Malik. I will speak to you after class." He made his way over to his seat with a nod of his head. The lesson went by quickly, although it seemed to slow down each time I would look at the raven haired boy with golden orbs. There was just something about him; I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing.  
*end of the lesson*  
I watched as everyone but Zayn scurried out the room. The door closed itself as I made my way over to stand in front of where Zayn was sat.  
I looked at the golden eyed boy in awe as to how a 17-year-old college student could be so beautiful.  
"So Mr Malik. What was the reason for you being late, on the first day of college?" I asked in a calm tone.

Zayn's POV:

How the fuck is someone allowed to be that beautifully hot?! Those chocolate coloured eyes, sun-kissed skin, soft fluffy sandy coloured hair and the cutest nose to accompany his plump, full, kissable lips. He sat on the table in front of me pondering for a moment. I took a minute to take in his figure, he had a nice ass because I saw it when he was walking over, his crisp white shirt hugged his muscles and pecks shaped nicely against his T-shirt. As he sat down I was also introduced to a large package enveloped in fitted black trousers. This man, Who also happened to be my form tutor and history teacher for the next two years was so incredibly beautiful. How am I going to survive?  
"So Mr Malik. What was the reason for you being late, on the first day of college?" He said with his husky, deep voice. Suddenly I felt my face heat up and my boxers became a little uncomfortable as he lifted himself off the table and began to slowly walk around where I was sat. I could feel his presence behind me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body as he stepped closer to where I was sat.  
“Mr Malik?” he questioned.  
“Y-yeah sir?” I stuttered feeling stupid.  
“are you planning on answering my question anytime soon?” Mr Payne asked  
“sorry Mr Payne, I- uh. I woke up late. I'm sorry. I'll try to make sure it d-doesn't happen again..” I spoke.  
Suddenly, Mr Payne leant forward and breathed on my neck. ‘fuck’ i thought. This definitely isn't going to help.  
“Damn straight you will. I don't like it when my favourite student is absent from class,” he said with a hand on my shoulder, a smirk evident in his voice.  
The bell rung signalling I had to get to next class and I rushed off without giving Mr Payne a second glance.  
Favourite student? He'd only had us for an hour and all I'd done is stuttered at him! All of a sudden I'm his favourite student? 

Louis POV:

“STYLES!” I yelled as the whole class erupted in laughter.  
“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson?” He said through his smirk whilst batting his eyelashes bashfully.  
I wrote his name on the detention list on the board. Yes, I have a detention list for 17-year-old pupils. “Malik I suggest you pipe down too. Unless you want me to have words with Mr.Payne about you..” I narrowed my eyes at him smirking whilst he squirmed in his seat finally settling down. “NOW. Harold. I'll be seeing you after class.” He rolled his eyes at my nickname.  
“It's Harry,” he stated bluntly. I turned around continuing with my English Language class. 

Harry's POV: 

The bell finally rung, streams of teenagers sped out the class as the clock hit 3. “See ya Haz” Zayn said before walking out the door.  
Louis smirked over at me as I stalked over to him jumping into his lap. “I missed you so much,” he said attacking my lips smoothly. He traced his finger along my jawline smiling against the kiss. “I'll be seeing you tonight Harry,” he said in a stern manner as I moaned in agreement. 

 

Niall's POV: 

“Vodka please,” he said plopping down into the stool  
“ID please,” I said smiling. He doesn't look a day over 16. I took the ID examining it, not particularly caring about whether it was real or not just admiring the gorgeous creature in my presence. Looks genuine. I smiled at him handing him both his order and ID.  
“Here you are mate. Why so down? Vodka on a Monday?” I questioned.  
“Do you always ask this many questions? And if you must know, just had a really shit day at college.” He sighed.  
“Don't worry mate it'll get better,”I stated smiling sheepishly at him. 

Josh's POV: 

“Look, mate, what I'm saying is that Denton is on your case so you better get the job done. I'm only tryna look out for you. Oh, and I suggest you leave after this. It's not for you.” Zayn spoke with concern in his eyes.  
“Its only a one-time thing. I just need some quick cash to pay my rent then I'm sorted.” I said. “Good. I don't want you to end up like me. “ he said before walking off. I got into my car opening the glove box revealing the weapon.  
*Flashback*  
‘Don't worry. I ain't asking you to kill em’ just gi’ em’ a good ol’ scare! Easy peasy then I'll give yer a grand, it's a win-win sit’iation.’ He said slyly.  
••°••  
I pulled up outside the house pulling my hood over my head and grabbing the weapon walking out of my car. I sped up to the house a sudden anger boiling inside me remembering the events of last year. I kicked the door open barging in smashing everything in sight. I heard a gasp and looked ahead. There stood a girl, I could tell she was about to scream so I quickly dropped the glass ornament I held and scarpered out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how shitty this is. x

Harry's POV 

I sat in my living room waiting for Louis to turn up. I love him so much, he changed my life for the better, i don't know what i’d do without him. In fact i’d probably have been arrested for arson by now to be fair. Lets just say i haven’t always been this well behaved. It was actually louis who made me give that life up; hence why i feel so lucky and so happy that i have him and i'm able to call him mine even if that's not in public. As long as he’s mine, its all good. I remember when I first met him, I was about 16 and think I was on my way to burn a car,he didn't know of my intentions but we went into a pub and got to know one another. He caught me once on the way to the shed I was about to burn down. He stopped me and I haven't looked back since. Mum was at work again so she had no idea Louis was coming over. He walked in as soon as the oven called. I answered the door kissing the blue eyed male tenderly and then rushed over to attend to the oven.

 

Zayn's POV 

I cried out as my cum coated my tattooed torso. My college teacher is absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe I went in looking all scruffy like I did this morning. I wonder what he must have thought. The messy looking late kid, oh god. I buckled my pants back up after using a tissue to wipe the cum from my abs. I checked my phone. Nothing. I sighed in relief, this meant I could actually get to school on time in the morning and attempt to look good. I have Mr Payne for 3 hours tomorrow morning. I don't know how I'll make it through the lesson but oh well I get a spectacular view. I went into the small kitchen of my equally small flat, in which I lived alone. I moved in here about a year ago after my parents kicked me out for my wonderful hat-trick of fuck ups; first, they walked in on me having sex when I wasn't legal, and it was also a lad so that of course was a shock. Then there was the fact that I'd been kicked out of 3 schools in the space of a month and had the lowest grades going. Then there was the final straw when they found out about my job, I had the choice of them either grassing me up to the PoPo or me moving out, of course I chose the latter. . I'm still pretty much the same, except I wanna try harder at school, that and I haven’t had a decent fuck in ages. 

Josh’s POV

I handed my landlord the money and returned home. I sat in the bathtub thinking about the scared look on the girl's face as i ruthlessly smashed up her house. I then got out of the tub and decided I'd go to the pub as i needed to clear my head. I don't think i entirely thought through how much trouble i could get into; i could lose my house, my friends, my education. And what for? Money? Why didn't i just get a normal job? What the fuck was i thinking? Was i even thinking? I'm just hoping i don't get caught. But i guess we've all got to make ends meet somehow, and this just so happened to be my how. 

Louis POV

“Harry. Your cooking never ceases to amaze me. A true talent is what you are.” i said after finishing my second helping of spaghetti bolognese. He got up grinning and we both cleaned the aftermath of Harry's meal. As Harry bent over to put the last plate in the dishwasher i got the tablecloth and spanked his plush bottom and he yelped jolting upward. “Still sore?” i whispered in his ear through a smirk. “N-NO!” he protested folding his arms across his chest. “well. It will be by the time i leave tonight” at those words his face lit up, he quickly checked the time and i dragged him to his room. 

Niall's POV 

Its 11:30pm Wednesday night and this place is dead. I'm so bored I'd rather be in an English Lit lecture at college. “um- Neil, make sure you lock up before you leave i'm off to bed. Cheers mate.” the pub owner said before heading to the back rooms. Just 2 more hours til i clock off. Just as i was about to start tidying up in order to get out as quickly as possible, in walked that extremely handsome guy from the other day. “Josh!” i exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. He looked up at me and smiled, seemingly in a much better mood than he was the other day. “aha- you remembered my name?” i looked at him with a grin “You're not easy to forget, what would you like?” he smiled back at me and replied “2 beers please” i looked at him questioningly “expecting someone this late?” he chuckled and replied “no, second one's for you. Come sit with me. This place is empty.” i thanked him and nodded pouring 2 beers and making my way over to the back booth. “ah cheers mate” Josh said as i placed the beers in front of us. “so how are you?” i asked feeling slightly awkward as he scanned my face. “feeling much better, thanks for asking Niall. How are you?” he said with a cheeky grin on his face as his foot touched my leg.

 

Liam's POV 

I'm so fucked. So so fucked. Someone help me. I was almost in tears with my phone in my hand looking at Zayn's instagram whilst the other one furiously worked at my pulsating cock. I continued scrolling looking at the various poses he did and the many tattoos on his slender frame. I then stumbled upon a picture of him pouting into a mirror shirtless with a towel hanging sinfully low on his hips and with that i was gone. My phone screen and lower abdomen covered completely in a white sticky substance. How on earth am i going to survive 2 years of this torture. Seeing him 15 hours a week -11 for history, 4 for registration- without being able to kiss him and touch him.

I need a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i've been having a major creativity block.

LOUIS’ POV

I remember the day i told him the truth. Possibly one of the worst days of my life. Though thinking back on it, perhaps one of the best things i ever did. I remember walking out of that room, barely able to catch my breath, bruises and all. I remember being 17 and turning to alcohol and cigarettes to numb the pain. I remember when she said to me ‘boy you drink too much more, you won’t be here much longer.’  
But then i think back to when i met Harry, though some may deem it vastly inappropriate due to the 6 year age gap- he is the best thing to have ever happened to me. He helped me through so much. Thanks to him i'm 2 years sober, though the doctor still warns me about drinking too much. Harry’s amazing, the most compassionate, affectionate, considerate and awe-inspiring I have met in all of my 23 years. He surely changed me for the better.

 

JOSH’S POV

I smirked watching the slightly younger lad squirm under my touch. He bit his lip and let a small moan slip.  
“You like that?” i breathed into his ear whilst my hand groped his bulge. He nodded slightly in response, whimpering at my touch once more.  
He then turned to face me, as i did to him, i got lost in those big icy orbs a little too long, before i knew it my lips were fastened to his. This feeling- pure ecstasy.  
I pulled away from the kiss coming to my senses. “I'm sorry Niall… I-I don't know what came over me. I just-” i stammered, being cut off by Niall sealing our lips together once more. I’ve never really pondered on my sexuality, i’ve usually always gone for girls and thus assumed I was straight, but honestly now this is happening- i don't think i ever want this to end.

 

Zayn's POV 

I got up out of my bed, trudging toward the bathroom in an attempt to make myself look presentable for the day ahead. I have nothing but history and registration today so i want to make myself look that bit more orderly. After taking a shower and attempting to avoid thoughts of my sinfully hot teacher, i went over to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of black jeans and a red and black plaid t-shirt. After throwing those on and blow-drying my hair into place, i grabbed a breakfast bar and made my way out the door.  
Thankfully no calls came from work this morning, its not the type of job a normal student my age would do. Its a different kind of retail. A more dangerous kind. But when your parents kick you out and you face living on the dangerous streets, i guess beggars can’t be choosers.  
I looked in the small mirror one more time making sure that today i was presentable enough to be within Mr. Payne’s presence.

 

Harry’s POV 

I always used to find myself in trouble after my dad left. He was still pretty decent, visit every now and then, not that that stuff really bothered me anyway, i truly wasn’t that bothered my mum was enough for me, i wasn’t particularly close to the man either. But somehow all the upheaval that came with their separation found me always getting myself into some sort of bother.  
So much so, that i actually have a criminal record. One of the few reasons as to why i seldom talk about my life before Louis, i was a train-wreck. If it wasn’t for Louis i have no doubt that i would probably be rotting in a jail cell right now. 

 

Liam’s POV

I wore a black dress shirt and some grey slacks to work today. Did my hair up in the usual messy quiff and drove to school. I can’t stop thinking about Zayn. It’s so wrong but the thought of him- feels so fucking right. I would say that i’d stay away from him but its next to impossible, unless Zayn, or I leave the school. I didn't want to and i’m sure Zayn wouldn’t want the bother either. I’m the only history teacher qualified to teach A-level students at this college so its not like i could have Zayn moved either, that alongside i would have no excuse for doing so. ‘Oh yeah i need hottie there out of my class because i can’t teach him or say his name without getting a boner.  
I arrived at school, got my things out of my boot and went up to my classroom and began setting up for both registration and first lesson.  
Next thing i knew a beaming Louis burst into my classroom.

“Alright Payno! What's going on lad?!” he boomed, seeming overly enthusiastic.

“You good mate?” i questioned sarcastically. 

“Oh, fuck off Liam. I can be in a good mood occasionally you know.” he said pathetically punching my arm.

“I know, i know. Only winding you up. Is this to do with your mystery man then?” i quizzed.

“If you must know, yes it is. Let’s just say, he’ll probably be limping today” he chuckled.

“I don't see why you can't just tell me who he is!” i said to Louis, half interrogating him.

“Trust me Liam, if i could, i would. But i can’t risk anything with this. it’s far too dangerous” he said sounding more serious.

“What is it a fucking gangster or something,” i joked “or a student?” i chuckled.

“I’ll talk to you later, registrations soon.” he said abruptly leaving the room.

Was it something i said?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been ages, this is kind of a filler

Zayn's POV

“I’m sorry, I don't recall having seen you before. You are?” Mrs Smith, the head of the sixth form at my school asked my older sister, Doniya.   
Just what you need to start your day off right. She’d called a fucking surprise meeting.  
“I’m Zayn's older sister, and his recently appointed legal guardian” she replied to the question.  
Ever since my parents kicked me out, the only person from my family I really hear from is Doniya. Safaa is too young to really remember me, she was 3 when I was kicked out, now going on 5. Waliyha is now 13, she was my other younger sister- always hated me anyway, so my leaving was more a relief for her. Doniya and me being significantly older always had a closer bond, she was devastated to see me go, and is the only one who checks to see if I’m still kicking, she agreed to be my legal guardian as I’m not 18 yet. Surprisingly enough this was the first meeting we’d had at school for over a year now.  
“Well, in that case, we better continue on to the topic of concern at hand. Even though Zayn's attendance has gone up, excusing his countless lates.” she started, giving me a stern look as I slumped in my chair.  
“However, my concern at the moment is Zayn's grades, particularly history. As you know year 12&13 are quite important years, he needs these grades to get into a good university. We already let him into this sixth form despite past problems. But the main issue at hand is stepping those grades up, his grades last year weren’t that good but we gave him a chance, now he needs to prove he is serious about this opportunity he has been given.” she emphasised.  
Doniya nodded at this, giving me a ‘stern’ look.   
“Is there anything that can be done after school hours to fix this?” Doniya replied.  
I internally screamed at the thought of having to be in school after school hours, throwing a wide-eyed expression her way.  
“I'm sure I could ask his history teacher to give him some tutoring after school hours if Zayn is willing to put in the effort. I recall you saying history is a main focus Zayn?” she turned her attention to me.  
I nodded in response as my heart jumped at the thought of having to spend extra time with Mr Payne. I don't think I would physically be able to cope. I barely made it through that first registration, now I'm facing having to spend an extra 3 hours for tutoring on top of the other 15 hours.  
I'm so fucked.

 

Louis’ POV

Is he onto us? No there's no way. I rarely mention him and when I do its usually complaints. I don't have him around me excessively in public.   
There no way he can be onto us.   
Just then the door abruptly flew open revealing my curly haired lover who snuck in shutting the door behind him.   
“Louuuuuu!” he stretched out as if he was about to make a complaint. I had no time to hear the rest of it before I began quizzing him.   
“Harry,” I said sternly. His playful expression turning slightly more serious  
“have you told any of your friends about us? “ I quizzed, he looked at me in confusion.   
“No of course not you know I would never risk that!” He insisted.  
“Are you sure? Not even accidentally?” I continued.  
“Yes, i’m sure. Louis has something happened?” he asked, a concerned look on his face.  
“No, Not really I was just wondering” I mumbled, not looking at him.  
“Louis do you still not trust me?” he quizzed angrily.  
“Of course I trust you its just sometimes you have been known to get carried away and I just wanted to be sure!” I assured.  
“Thanks a lot, Louis. What a great fucking relationship we have. Where don't you even trust me? Whatever, I’ll see you when I see you.”   
He managed to slightly limp- walk away before I got a chance to respond to him.   
Bloody great start to the day. 

 

Niall's POV

Hazy. That was the only way to describe how I felt at this moment. I'm at home lying on my bed just replaying what happened last night. Was I just dreaming? No, there's no way. We kissed, he didn't feel disgusted by it, by me. He wanted it. He wanted me.   
Someone wanted me.  
After all these years, I’ve forgotten how that felt. It made me want to fly. I’ve been all alone since I was 7. Been tossed from home to home, no one who actually cared for me. My parents had died when I was 6, and my older brother just a year after. After I turned 16 I got a job at the pub, started as a glass cleaner because I wasn’t old enough to serve drinks until this year. After about 3 months I had enough money, I left the shithole I was in and bought a tiny apartment and that's where I am now.   
We didn't go all the way last night. After our little makeout session we finished our drinks, I locked up and Josh walked me home, possibly the longest walk home I’ve ever had- not surprising given the number of times we stopped to make out on the way.  
I was going to invite him in but it is a Wednesday, so I assumed he'd have college in the morning and let him go. That, and me being slightly embarrassed at the tiny place I now call home. 

 

Liam's POV 

“Of course Mrs Smith, anything I can do to help is fine by me.” I beamed   
“Its lovely to have such an enthusiastic teacher, you can tailor it to when it suits you best,” she said gleefully, before walking out the room.   
This could be a good opportunity for me and Zayn to bond, to get to know each other. I don't know why I'm thinking like this, following my thoughts through to conclusions, nothing could ever happen between us. He is my student, and 5 years younger than me. It's impossible.   
Either way, this would be a great opportunity for me to just be around him, relish his presence. I could just get to know him, even if there is no purpose. 

A few students now started walking in as there were a few minutes until the bell rang. Amongst the students, walked or rather limped in a disgruntled Harry. All of a sudden my mind wandered off, remembering my earlier conversation with Louis.   
‘Hell be limping’ and how he practically ran off after I joked about him having an affair with a student,  
Curiosity getting the better of me I went over to where Harry sat  
“Morning Harry, everything alright, couldn’t help but notice your limp?” I quizzed.  
His expression went from a frown to one of panic.   
“Um, uh yeah yeah, I pulled a muscle at the gym yesterday” he replied, not looking me in the eye.  
That was all the confirmation I needed.  
Now I just had to decide what to do with this information.


End file.
